


비운

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>그녀를 사랑하게 된 순간부터 블랙캣은 사형선고가 내려진 것과 다름없었다.<br/>...아니, 그녀를 만난 순간부터였나.</p>
            </blockquote>





	비운

**Author's Note:**

> 레이디버그_전력_60분  
> 주제: Valentine's Day  
> 주제가 주제이니만큼 달달한 걸 기대하셨겠지만… 저는 앵슷한게 좋단말입니다 ^^

*

 

_비운: (명사) 순조롭지 못하거나 슬픈 운수나 운명._

 

*

 

또 하나의 밸런타인 데이가 왔다 가고 있었다. 다급한 그의 마음을 모르는지, 2월 14일날 하루는 너무도 빨리 지나갔고 이제 지평선 너머로 뉘엿뉘엿 지고 있는 해는 야속하게도 멈출 기미를 보이지 않았다. 집의 지붕 위에 도착해 변신을 풀어버린 아드리앙은 굴뚝을 따라 스르륵, 주저앉으며 힘없이 손에 들려져 있는 박스를 내려다보았다.

 

하트 모양에다 깜찍한 리본까지 달린 박스는 척 봐도 정성스럽게 준비된 것 같았다. 파리의 유명한 누군가를 연상케하는 붉은 점박이 포장은 석양 속에서 더더욱 붉게 빛나는 것 같았다. 하지만 그런들 뭐하랴. 처음 봤을 땐 그녀를 닮아 그리도 귀여워 보이던 포장지가 이젠 그저 짜증만 유발시킬 뿐이었다. 그녀를 닮은 포장지가 아니라, 오늘은 그녀를 보고 싶었는데.

 

혼자 지붕 위에 앉아 온갖 청승을 다 떠는 아드리앙을 보다 못했는지, 옆에서 능글능글거리는 목소리 하나가 끼어들었다.

 

“뭘 그렇게 세상이 끝난 듯 굴어~? 네 사랑 레이디버그가 네 마음을 안 받아준 게 한두번이야?”

“이건 그게 아니잖아! 차라리 그랬다면 좀 나을지도 몰라. 그렇지만 오늘은 레이디버그를 보지도 못했어. 아주 잠깐이라도, 밸런타인 데이는 그녀와 보내고 싶었는데…”

 

짜증이 섞인, 반 투정조로 대답하는 그를 보고 플랙이 킬킬 웃어댔다.

 

“레이디버그도 여자인 만큼 밸런타인 데이는 지가 좋아하는 남자와 보내고 있겠지. 아니, 남자친구가 있을지도! 단념해라, 단념해. 이년간 짝사랑이면 이만 됐지 않았어? 다른 여자한테도 눈을 좀 돌려보라고~”

“네가 아무리 놀려대도 그럴 일은 절대 없으니까, 너나 단념하세요.”

 

시무룩한 와중에도 단념하라는 말에 정색하며 대답하자, 그를 바라보는 플랙의 표정이 살짝 굳어졌다. 답지 않게 조용해진 그의 콰미를 보며, 아드리앙은 한숨과 함께 머리를 쓸어내렸다. 그래, 여기서 플랙과 말싸움을 해 봤자 뭐가 달라진단 말인가. 밸런타인 데이는 저물어 가고 있었고, 그의 레이디는 아무데도 없었다. 아니, 설사 곁에 있다 하더라도 플랙의 말대로 그녀가 그를 봐줄지는 미지수였다. 레이디버그는 언제나 그의 구애를 단호하게 쳐 내지 않았던가. 오늘이라고 다를 건 아무것도 없을 테지.

 

“… 됐어, 플랙. 피곤하니 오늘은 이만 들어가자.”

 

저릿한 가슴을 안고 석양을 등지는 그의 그림자가 지붕 위로 길게 늘어뜨려졌다. 그 뒤를 플랙이 고분고분히 따랐다. 평소엔 한 마디도 지지 않는 그가 오늘따라 순순히 오는 데에 조금 의아했지만, 아드리앙은 거기에 크게 신경을 쓰지 않았다.

 

손에 들린 초콜릿 상자가 한없이 무겁게 느껴졌기 때문에.

 

*

 

해는 완전히 저물고, 은은한 반달이 커튼 사이로 빛을 뿜고 있었다. 곤히 잠든 금발머리의 아이를 내려다보며, 자그마한 검은색 형체가 공중을 떠돌고 있었다. 침대 옆에 고이 놓인 빨간색 포장의 선물을 몇 번 맴돌더니, 검은 형체는 이내 미간을 찌푸렸다.

 

밸런타인 데이라.

 

희망에 가득 찬 젊은이들이 용기를 내어 고백하는 날. 지인들과 친구들에게 달콤한 초콜렛을 돌리며 애정을 표하는 날. 연인들이 사랑을 속삭이는 날.

 

플랙은 밸런타인 데이가 죽도록 싫었다.

 

사랑이 뭐란 말인가. 먹을 수 있는 것도, 입을 수 있는 것도 아니었으며, 사랑에 빠진 사람들은 온통 바보 같은 짓만 하고 다니기에 바빴다. 인간들은 사랑 때문에 아파했고, 사랑 때문에 슬퍼했으며, 사랑 때문에 검은 나비에 잠식되기도 했다. 플랙이 보기엔 사랑이란 두 사람이 할 수 있는 것들 중 가장 멍청한 짓이었다.

 

물론, 이런 말을 사랑에 들뜬 그의 아드리앙에게 하면 돌아오는 대답은 언제나 똑같았다.

 

“넌 몰라, 플랙.”

 

그래, 그 말대로 플랙은 정말 모르는 일이었다. 그가 지금껏 봐온 사랑은 다 비극으로 끝나왔었는데, 어떻게 알 수가 있을까. 그도 한때는 사랑이란 것에 대해 조금 더 관대했던 시절이 있었다. 하지만 세월이 지나고 미러큘러스가 계승되면서, 전대 레이디버그와 블랙캣들의 사랑은 모두 비극으로 결말을 맺었다. 그리고 플랙은 그 모든 걸 고스란히 앉아 지켜보아야만 했다.

 

이 아이도 예외는 아닐 터.

 

노력을 하지 않은 건 아니었다. 플랙은 그 물러터진 레이디버그의 콰미완 달랐다. 이름이 티키였나. 그녀는 대가 이어질 때마다 이번에는 이 저주 비슷한 것이 풀릴 거라고 굳게 믿는 것 같았다. 그는 그런거 없었다. 둘의 사이를 최대한 훼방놓고, 갈라놓고, 찢어놓았다. 그렇게라도 그의 블랙캣들을 지키고 싶었다. 하지만 운명이라는 건가, 거스를 수가 없었다. 세대마다 레이디버그와 블랙캣은 사랑의 빠졌고, 행운의 상징이라는 그녀의 힘이 무색하게, 단 한 번의 예외도 없이 모든 것은 비극으로 치달았다.

 

플랙은 레이디버그와 블랙캣이 서른을 넘긴 것을 한 번도 보지 못했다.

 

그래서 사랑에 눈이 먼 이 아이를 보고 있자니, 플랙은 그를 붙잡고 흔들면서 소리지르고 싶었다. 정신차리라고, 이 녀석아. 그녀와 사랑에 빠지는 건 네게 사형신고라고. 이세상에 하고 많은 여자 중에, 그녀만은 안 된다고.

 

그를 지키려면 언젠가는 알려줘야 하는 사실이었다.

 

… 그렇지만, 지금 이 순진한 아이한테 그런 얘기를 해 줘서 좋을 게 뭐가 있단 말인가. 플랙은 저 천진난만한 초록색 눈가가 일그러지는 걸 보기 싫었다. 그는 아직 어렸다. 역대 블랙캣들 중에서도 가장 나이가 적었다.

 

아직…. 다른 사람과 사랑에 빠질 수도 있었다.

 

그리고 결과적으로 레이디버그 쪽이 호감을 안 보였다. 블랙캣의 끈질긴 구애를 부드럽지만 단호하게 쳐내는, 이번 레이디버그가 플랙에게는 그리 사랑스러울 수가 없었다. 괜한 얘기 해가지고 아이의 정신 빼놓으면 다음 빌런 싸울 때 지장이 갈 수도 있었다. 그래, 아직은, 아직은 히어로가 내어주는 익명성과 자유에 흠뻑 젖어있는 애였다. 조금 더, 아주 조금 더 그 자리와 함께 오는 의무와 책임의 무게를 피하게 해 주는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지.

 

머릿속 한켠에서 제 자신을 비웃는 목소리를 외면하며 플랙은 잠자리에 들었다. 그래도 다행이었다. 요즘 들어 완전히 레이디버그 일편단심은 아닌지, 블랙캣일때나, 아드리앙일때나 꽤 신경 쓰는 여자애가 한명 있었다. 마리네뜨… 였었나. 그래, 차라리 레이디버그가 아닌, 그녀 같은 민간인에게 마음을 주는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지. 아침에 일어나면 그 여자애에 대한 이녀석의 마음을 한번 찔러봐야겠어.

 

혹시 몰라? 이번 대에는 진짜 뭔가 달라질 수도. 

 

 입가에 옅은 미소를 띄며, 플랙은 잠이 들었다. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- 언제나 글에 대한 지적(이나 칭찬)은 감사히 받고있습니다. 사실... 제 글에 대한 감이 안 서요. 이게 잘 쓴건지 못 쓴건지... 초딩수준으로 써놓은 건지... 걍 괜찮은 건지... 앞으로 뭘 어떻게 해야 나아질런지... 아무래도 한국어가 사실상 제겐 외국어인 셈이니까 글에 대한 느낌이 없는 것 같아요. 한국어로는 번역해놓은 고전 말곤 책도 많이 읽은 게 없는지라... ㅠㅜ 그런 관계로 제 글을 읽고 뭔가 하고 싶은 말씀 있으면 언제라도! 여기서든 트위터에서든! 몇마디라도 코멘트 남겨주시면 넘넘 감사하겠습니다. 담연성에서 뵈요~


End file.
